


「相二」危险关系

by dika10969



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dika10969/pseuds/dika10969
Summary: 养父子





	「相二」危险关系

二宫和也第一次独自钻入主卧室的被窝时，从发丝到脚趾都在细细发抖。

他蜷成婴儿姿势，宛如眷恋母体温暖潮湿的子宫，腰身弓着，脊背绷直，瘦巴巴的皮肤拢不住骨头，一小节突出的尾骨顶着单薄睡衣。

手肘抵着腰腹，尖下巴几乎枕到屈起的膝盖。

被角完全遮住了二宫和也单薄的身影。昏暗空间里，他的手指摸索进两腿间，缓慢地，迟钝地，一点点予以肉体抚慰。

尚未长成的少年，浑身写满生怕惊扰什么的胆怯，喘息压抑，像被捏住了嗓子声音微弱，偏行事放纵，指腹贴着性器顶端的沟壑用力揉搓。

麻痹的快意一骨碌攀上神经中枢，他咬着嘴唇，指甲抠过滑溜的腿根皮肉，泌出的前列腺液湿了手指。空间窄小，氧气稀薄，二宫闷得脸通红，张着嘴宛如一尾意外蹦上岸翻起白肚皮的鱼。

他没有银亮的鱼鳞，只一具瘦白身子，夹着腿在被窝里浸成有滋有味的血红。

被褥与床单交叠，因二宫扩容出一层小世界。茉莉香的洗衣液味道逐渐淡去，他将脸深埋进枕头里，徒劳地试图嗅出最后一缕属于卧室主人的味道。然而精液的腥涩盖过一切。

没有相叶雅纪，没有发丝，没有木质香水味。

只有一个浪荡而不知耻的少年，赤裸着干瘪的肉体在属于养父的床上自我慰藉。

二宫和也被自己可笑的总结逗乐了。

柔软的枕套陷入鼻孔，呼吸器官堵塞，射精后的疲惫成功混入情绪机制，自我厌恶感无限膨胀。二宫闭着眼睛抽出腿间的手，湿淋淋的，微凉液体顺着纤瘦的腕骨坠落。

他懒倦地动了动脑袋，伸出舌头舔了一口。

并不好吃。

二宫一时难以找出精准形容来描述在舌苔表面化开的滋味。贤者时间里，感官轻易钝化，他慢腾腾地将精液揩在胸膛，莫名想起一点更早之前的事。

第一次射精，是梦遗。蹭着灰白色条纹的床单溢出来的，无知无觉，一觉醒来吓成半个傻子。还是相叶雅纪让他剥了内裤替他手洗干净。二宫和也恼羞成怒，死跟着相叶，却又躲在卫生间拉门后面，穿着棉拖的脚不时偷袭相叶小腿，催促他洗快一些。相叶雅纪气得好笑，用沾着细密泡沫的手捉住他的脚踝，安慰道，宝宝，没关系，这很正常。

这不正常。二宫和也固执地纠正。

他没有告诉相叶，梦遗也许正常，可那场梦里仅有一张属于养父的脸。

这样也算正常吗？二宫和也问不出口。

拥有一个无法诉诸于口的秘密，就像透明塑料袋被吹鼓了风，不再哗啦啦乱响，系上绳口松开手，反而悠悠扬扬飘离天际。

他与相叶雅纪原本平稳的父子生活罅隙顿生。

相叶还是习惯宝宝长宝宝短的叫他，二宫和也既欢喜又厌恶，叛逆如附骨之疽，缠绕着他丑陋怪异的心。他想做相叶雅纪独一无二的宝宝。

或许他本来就是，可他要的分明不止于此。

二宫开始逃学。他骑着单车沿着河堤飞速行驶，车轮碾过不平整的地砖，风在耳畔呼啦咆哮，胸腔里吞噬血肉的野兽张着贪婪大嘴一遍遍质问，为什么，为什么只有我这么痛苦。

相叶雅纪怎么可以逃脱掉。

他抚养他，教导他，塑造他。二宫十七年的生命被这个人占据过半，他打泼颜料，在少年灵魂留下相叶雅纪的专属印记，哪来的道理说走就走。

最终趁相叶公事出差，他再次扭开相叶的深咖色房门，脱光衣物，蛇一般灵巧地钻进冰冷的被窝。

相叶雅纪常用的大理石烟灰缸还摆在床头柜上，干净，简约，风格一如他本人。二宫和也盯着烟灰缸，瘦白的胸膛鼓动，乳尖发涨，年轻身体蕴藏着无限精力，冲动涌得飞快，顶端分泌出丝丝缕缕的前列腺液。

他蜷缩着肢体往被窝深处滑，好似要凭空钻进相叶身体里，这样最好不过了，融入养父骨血，在他的肋骨和心肺之间化成粘稠的液体。二宫和也哼哼唧唧，阴茎被不懂道行的手撸得发疼，他尚且稚嫩，自制力迅速在快感中崩盘，喷射在相叶雅纪睡过的床上。

被褥拉开一点缝隙，精液味道溢散。二宫怀疑自己得了性瘾，却又清楚知道并没有，不过是勃发的欲望在身体里横冲直撞觅不到出口的症状。

二宫和也眼眶潮湿，他小心翼翼舒展肢体，如同生长期的野植，在有限空间里竭力扎出蜿蜒的根茎。他裹着相叶雅纪的被子，翻开凌乱的衣物找出手机。

屏幕随着指纹录入顺利解锁，通讯录弹出来，相叶的名字意料之中被置顶在第一行。

二宫和也眨巴眼睛，瞳孔中一点荧幕亮光闪烁，脆弱又疯狂，仿佛有条无形防线拉开，而他所能做且所想做的唯一一件事便是亲手打碎。

他拨通了相叶雅纪的号码。

嘟嘟嘟的提示音响得飞快。二宫捏着手机的指头甲面发白，酸疼带来的虚弱感一路蔓延至蜷起的脚趾头。

“喂，”那头接通迅速，“怎么了，宝宝？”

相叶雅纪的声音，隔着数百公里，搭借无线电波成功传输到二宫的耳朵里。

少年感觉自己又要硬了。

“爸爸，”他吸了吸鼻子，语气可怜，像被领进家门第一天不慎打碎瓷碗一般，慌张失措，低着头道歉时甚至隐隐有了哭腔：“对不起，我想着您的脸，在您的床上射出来了——”

如果你仍无从知晓这段关系的危险性，不如由我亲自剥开皮肉，邀你品尝那一颗亟待僭越的心。

END.


End file.
